The Crimson Alchemist in King of Fort Briggs?
by MuffinKishin
Summary: It's a constant battle for Solf J. Kimblee. Fresh out of both jail and the hospital and with those Ishvalans who continue to one up him. Will he ever get a time to shine? The battle to put Fort Briggs soldiers in their place as well as Miles continues.
1. Chapter 1

© Disclaimer : **I ****DO ****NOT ****OWN ****THE ****RIGHTS ****TO ****FULLMETAL ****ALCHEMIST.**

** THEREFORE THIS FANFICT EXIST ON THE BASIS OF NON -**

** PROFIT ENTERTAIN. BOTH THE CHARACTERS SOLF J. KIMBLEE**

** AND MILES BELONG TO ARAKAWA AND RIGHTLY SO.**

WARNING : This story may contain suggestive themes and hints.

Chapter1: Enter State Alchemist Solf J. Kimblee

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty..."

The black haired man lying in the hospital bed could only feel his nose crinkle in disgust at the old man's voice. It was Lieutenant General Raven, that prune of a man. Dressed in the necessary clothes to keep one warm up north, a black coat and a white scarf with grey gloves which seemed match both his grey hair and bread he had. The patient of the hospital could only roll his eyes a bit in annoyance but forced a most unpleasant smile onto his lips. It was deeply painful to act as if he enjoyed these visits and the black haired man was beginning to wonder why Raven hadn't been disposed of already...

After all the sooner the 'good' Lieutenant General Raven was dead the sooner Kimblee-the name of the black haired individual, could kick back and enjoy the power of being in control. Perhaps the State Alchemist would knock Raven off himself just for the chance of pushing around the Ishvalan Miles for a bit. It was indeed a tempting preposition, one that the black haired man would deeply have to consider.

"The Doctor's have signed your release papers," Raven began, "We depart for Fort Briggs today, isn't that exciting?"

Kimblee diverted his eyes from the dried up Lieutenant General and focused them on a wall which was deeply more pleasing to his blue eyes. Blue eyes that seemed to hold a softness that shouldn't be present in any psychopath. "Are you still sore about your little match with Scar?" the dark skinned Lieutenant General questioned.

A slight scowl escaped the State Alchemist's lips, he wasn't sore about anything. He'd admitted his disadvantage to the dirty blooded Ishvalan. Scar had simply gotten lucky. It was only due to the fact that the Ishvalan had continually been fighting and that Solf J. Kimblee had been relaxing behind bars that he'd one-upped him. Even if the Crimson Alchemist's pride had been damaged in the match he wasn't going to let anyone find enjoyment behind his failure. Especially not Lieutenant General Raven. Kimblee after all had been quite feared in the time of the Ishvalan war and he'd slaughtered countless men, women and children his one slip up with Scar wouldn't happen again. He just needed the chance to redeem himself and patch up his own pride.

But, Ahh yes, the Ishvalan war. It had indeed been fond times. Although he'd served as a military dog that had been short lived when he turned against a few of his higher subordinates, well murder them. But hey, in a sense they asked for it when they requested the Philosopher Stone back. What idiots they had to have been to ask such a foolish thing. As if he, Solf J. Kimblee was just going to hand over the blood red stone after he'd become so fond of it. The Philosopher stone matched his whole Crimson Alchemist title for one thing, not to mention it was a great amplifier for achieving those higher pitches of sound for his symphony of discord. Something he doubted those men could fully appreciate.

"I see that's a touchy matter," Raven said stroking his beard a bit, "Well if you get changed the car is waiting out front."

Kimblee's blue eyes narrowed slowly and fell on the sorry excuse of a Lieutenant General, "But Lieutenant Raven, Sir," the black haired Alchemist said sweetly, "You're still here..."

A part of him was ready to die or at least vomit if the old man had any attentions of lingering around. It was bad enough being in the hospital patient outfit, but he could really do without that perverted man around. "Oh yes!" Raven exclaimed.

Was he dense or something? The Crimson Alchemist watched in annoyance as the old fool stumbled out of the room and slowly he pushed the covers off standing up. His long black hair normally pulled back falling on his shoulders as he moved to the showers and turned on the water. If he was going to be meeting with that Ishvalan who'd come to the hospital, he ought to look his best. An amused smile cross his face as he stripped and stepped into the showers making sure to wash everywhere to the best of his abilities.

Once the State Alchemist was certain he'd taken all the right pro cautions he shut the taps off and walked out grabbing the towel and wrapping it around himself. He was dripping wet and ensuring he was completely dry was a must especially up North. The last thing Kimblee wanted was to become sick-he really could live without another visit from Miles. The Alchemist tongue slipped out of his mouth in disgust and he began to dry his body before pulling on a fresh pair of boxers and his white long sleeve dress shirt. Which he dedicated to taking the outmost care in buttoning up. Next he added the purple tie a colour he insisted brought out his eyes-but he wouldn't go sharing that piece of information with anyone. The white socks were next, followed by his white pants for which he tucked the white dress shirt into. Now came the white vest that he buttoned over top of both the dress shirt and the tie.

At this point the Crimson Alchemist couldn't help but notice how nicely the stain had come out. In fact you couldn't even tell that his very blood had once stained the fabrics and Kimblee was going to need to make a mental note of the Dry Cleaners his suit had been sent too. What! In this day and age it could be so deeply important to have ones clothes in the care of a true professional, on how many occasions had his suit come back in disarray or his boxers come back pink... The black haired Alchemist could only shuttered in the reluctance of recalling such memories. He couldn't be concerned with this now! His pale hands slipped around his white jacket and he casually slipped his feet into his silver coloured shoes.

He was almost ready now. Kimblee carefully combed his hair and made sure to leave the usual two long strains dangling in front of his face before pulling back his long black hair and tying it into his usual pony-tail. "Now for the finishing touch," the Alchemist stated twirling his white fedora hat in one hand before slipping it onto his head.

A slight smile crossed his face and he couldn't help but add the words, "Damn, I look sexy..." If not for reassurance that Kimblee defiantly knew how to dress.

Keeping the now smug look, the Alchemist slide his hands casually into his pockets and departed from the hospital. He definitely wasn't going to miss this place.

"And Time..."

The words caught the lax black haired Alchemist off guard and his eyes fell on the black car's driver and Lieutenant General Raven. One of which happened to be carrying a stop watch. "I didn't think it was possible but he takes longer than my wife," the driver remarked.

"Kimblee defiantly is a girl when it comes to getting ready-" Raven stated with a nod.

"AND YOU'D KNOW THAT HOW?" Kimblee cried, demanding an answer.

He defiantly didn't ever seem to loose his cool, but this was one of those acceptable times he supposed. Even his left eye had begun to twitch and his state seemed to make the other two men jump. Slowly the Crimson Alchemist took a breath and his angered expression turned to a deep frown, "On second thought I really don't want to know how you knew that..." the State Alchemist said deeply disgusted.

Nervously the driver held out the door and Kimblee got into the back seat slamming the door behind him before the driver could get a chance. His pale hand slide to his forehead as he sighed, this was definitely going to be a long drive.


	2. Chapter 2

© Disclaimer : **I ****DO ****NOT ****OWN ****THE ****RIGHTS ****TO ****FULLMET AL****ALCHEMIST.**

** THEREFORE THIS FANFICT EXIST ON THE BASIS OF NON -**

** PROFIT ENTERTAIN. BOTH THE CHARACTERS SOLF J. KIMBLEE**

** AND MILES BELONG TO ARAKAWA AND RIGHTLY SO.**

WARNING : This story may contain suggestive themes and hints.

Chapter2: Enter Major Miles of Fort Briggs

The dark skinned man in his long black coat with a frilly white fur like collar paced back and forth. To any's eye-trained or not the movements were clearly staggered and unproductive. He was well aware that the other two soldiers of Fort Briggs were desperately waiting for him to react to the pressing issue they'd put forward but the man needed time to think. It was bad enough that Major General Armstrong had gone off with Edward Elric and a few others at a time like this. Yet, how were they to know? How could they have seen this coming.

The snow white haired man continued to pace more and more, he needed to buy time but how? Just enough to allow the Major General to get back. His crimson eyes hidden secretly behind those snow-blindness sunglasses cast over towards the other two soldiers wearing identical black coats with appeared as though there eyes were ready to feast on whatever words parted from his mouth.

Yet, their expressions made him wonder... How long exactly had the dark skinned man been pacing back and forth? He'd lost count of the time by this point and he couldn't both glancing towards the clock. Why? Well it wasn't because the clock was wrong or anything, Major General Armstrong would have thrown a fit if that was the case. Why again? Well there had been one incident a few months ago when a soldier of Fort Briggs was late for a meeting and-...that was right it was because the clock mounted on the wall had been an hour behind. Now everyone knew that Major General Armstrong could be a scary woman, known for being called both the Ice Queen and the Northern Wall of Briggs. But scary was an understatement when it came to the soldier marching in an hour late. Miles, the name of the man with the dark skin, white hair and crimson eyes-ironically in a sense being an Ishvalan working within the military could even recall being slightly terrified as the Major General tore apart that soldier for being tardy. If there was one thing their Northern Wall of Briggs' hated it was tardiness-well and lazy people who didn't pull there weight, but that wasn't really the point the point was since that time all clocks were routinely checked. However, this new "chore" hadn't saved the poor soldier who had to both clean the Lou and scrap the icicles for months to make up for his tardiness. The Ishvalan was certain there was more to this punishment but those two seemed bad enough.

"Major Miles," one of the soldier's said refusing to allow the silence in the room to continue, "Lieutenant General Raven is still waiting..."

There was a sense of nervousness from the Fort Briggs soldier's mouth. A nervousness that made the Major deeply on easy but he was right. Unfortunately the time to think had long expired and wether the Ishvalan liked it or not he had to move out and greet the man. Perhaps he could interest the man in a cup of tea, a game of cards-anything that could buy their Ice Queen time to hurry back. Shaking his head a bit Miles approached the door his snow white hair which was mostly tied back in a pony tail bouncing along a bit as he walked now through the doorway and down the hall. He needed to plan this out, how was he going to greet the man, maybe he ought to carry on some sort of useless conversation like 'how was the ride over' or 'did you get a new haircut?' or 'your looking rip like a tomato.' No scratch the last one, the Ishvalan couldn't even be certain why his mind had even suggested such an option. After all it was out of his character and if they were talking about tomatoes-Miles wasn't even sure why he was continuing with this, but if they were Lieutenant General was most definitely closer to his expiration date.

The snow white haired man had to shake his head, he then choose to make a mental note to never discuss this thought again. It was only after this point when Miles was forced to freeze. He hadn't even made it around the corner when he notice the dark skinned Lieutenant General standing around the bend. So he wasn't in the entrance hall? Was Raven snooping around? Where were the soldiers to be monitoring the Lieutenant General at all times? After all Fort Briggs held many secrets that could cause many of them to be court marshaled they couldn't just allow Raven to stick his nose everywhere. So where were those monit-Miles froze and the realization formed in his mind. Both of the soldiers had run to him and were sitting nice and cozy back in the room where he'd been pacing only moments prior. Those good for nothings, he had to remind himself to inform those soldiers that there were regulations that all people entering Fort Briggs needed to be escorted unless further instructions were passed down from Major General Armstrong. But that would have to wait.

Major Miles took a deep breath and turned the corner parting his lips at the very moment he was directly around the bend, "General Raven, Sir. I'm terribly sorry to have to ask you to white..." The Ishvalan said standing in a tall and proper manner as he greeted the newest guest to Fort Briggs.

After his words finished the Major watched as Raven slowly turned around his hands still behind behind his back even as he answered Miles, "No please, don't worry about it! It's my fault for dropping in like this," the Lieutenant General said being quite pleasant about the whole matter.

Miles felt a chill descend down his spine and firmly took a step forward trying to calm his nerves as well as allowing himself to keep his own clam composition in this time. "General Armstrong should return at any moment now," the Major assured, before beginning to turn away, "This way please-..."

His thoughts were already focused on getting that tea. Anything to just get Lieutenant General Raven to sit down and become distracted so he wouldn't keep wandering about. That was truly the last thing Major Miles needed. His foot had now begun to extend and he parted his lips to continue speaking on trivial matters but he was horrified to find himself cut off, "Oh and you see I brought a guest with me."

Almost instantly he spun around only to catch the key phrase 'guest.' What other guest? Was Lieutenant General Raven finally going loopy? Seeing doubles. Well it wouldn't be the first time, it had happened once before. Where? At the annul Military Christmas party. Yeah, that one. The one no one talks about because they end up getting to wasted to remember what happened. Miles had been semi sober enough to remember the old kook talking to the Christmas tree. It had also been that year that the Major had decided to stop attending any military parties again...but that was another story!

Anyways, Miles was almost certain he was going to have to explain that no one else was standing there and he could even feel the sweet forming as he tried to part his lips to speak once more only to freeze. By Ishvalan the Lieutenant General was right! There was indeed a second man in his party and by the way he dressed he appeared to give off the impression of a gentleman. But that was the furthest thing from the Ishvalan's mind he wasn't going to randomly say 'Hey nice attire,' because he was more focused on the idea of how anyone would notice him outside in the snow. That outfit was definitely a camouflage, or maybe the Major was over analyzing this. Nonetheless it almost made him crack a smile to think of General Raven talking to a man that blended in so nicely with the snow especially with that pale skin-maybe people would actually think he was loopy...

"I appreciate it..." the man in white had already already moved his hand to his hat at this point and had begun to remove it, which caused Miles to once more be startled from his thoughts.

He was certain he knew that voice. He did! In horror he watched behind his snow-blindness sunglasses as the fellow soldier-or rather ex-murder continued to talk, "Thanks, Major Miles."

Solf J. Kimblee, as if Lieutenant General Raven wasn't bad enough... Instantly Miles' eyes narrowed and his blank expression moved to a cold frown. This day was just getting worse and worse. The Ishvalan moved passed Raven for a moment and reluctantly took the murders hand shaking it firmly. He didn't like showing any signs of kindness at all to someone like Kimblee but this action would give him one moment to mutter harsh words to that villain. "I'm watching you..."

A smile seemed to part on the Crimson Alchemist's face and it only caused more shivers to run down Miles' back. Even a bit of irritation crossed his face when he heard the State Alchemist speak up. "I missed you to Mi-Mi..." Kimblee said smoothly.

The Major felt his hand clench into a tight fist and he almost let out a growl. That Kimblee, who did he think he was patronizing Miles? It was difficult for Miles to keep his cool and he was forced to turn away dropping his grip around the murder's hand and reluctantly leading the way for both Kimblee and Raven. At least he could get rid of the Lieutenant General soon, the difficult part was how he was going to get rid of the second man.


	3. Chapter 3

© Disclaimer : **I ****DO ****NOT ****OWN ****THE ****RIGHTS ****TO ****FULLMETAL ****ALCHEMIST.**

** THEREFORE THIS FANFICT EXIST ON THE BASIS OF NON -**

** PROFIT ENTERTAIN. BOTH THE CHARACTERS SOLF J. KIMBLEE**

** AND MILES BELONG TO ARAKAWA AND RIGHTLY SO.**

WARNING : This story may contain suggestive themes and hints.

Chapter3: A Tour to Remember

There was a long drawn silence in the hallway even after the two men had dispersed from Lieutenant General Raven's side. Now both in the West Wing with the burly-wood coloured walls rolling by as they continued to walk one step after the next on the bluish grey stoned floor. A few few doorways could be noted as well but none important enough to stop in the dark skinned man's opinion ( who was leading the packs ) . The man at front who could only be recognized as Major Miles with his trade mark snow-blindness sunglasses, dark skin and white hair didn't appear to have intentions of stopping for one minute and was quite enjoying the silence until the white clad man following behind had to open his mouth. "Gee, Mi-Mi this isn't much of a tour..." there was an ounce of whining behind the deep voice and the Brigg's soldier knew that the Crimson Alchemist was toying with him.

Clenching his hand into a fist the Ishvalan turned around managing to keep his composition as he muttered his own words, "You can cut the acted Kimblee," Miles stated in almost a stern like manner.

Did it slightly hold a scolding manner? The black haired Alchemist could only shrug and let out a sigh, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mi-Mi..." Kimblee insisted.

The major could feel his blood boiling already as his eyes glared at the criminal. He could stare all he liked with those crimson eyes from behind his sunglasses-but oh man if eyes could kill this man in white would be dead. "I said drop the act..." the Major said in a firmer tone which sounded more like an order then anything.

The Crimson Alchemist pouted a bit, Miles was sure easy to pick at. He was so serious and it was almost too funny. "Really?" the Alchemist continued, "Because I thought we were friends-"

A sly smile was already forming as Miles opened his mouth but the Major froze glancing around. Slowly his eyes darted around before he opened the nearest door and pushed Kimblee inside before following and closing it roughly. He didn't need the other soldiers of Briggs mocking him because he couldn't keep one man-be it a murder under control. Unfortunately for Miles he'd forgotten that this room was the closet. A nice closed space with many brooms, mops and cleaning supplies filling the numerous shelves. How unfortunate on his part, his luck was clearly out to lunch and things were turning out to further create the worse day of his life imaginable. He'd have to make this quick because he was already feeling claustrophobic, this was too close to Kimblee for Miles' liking and he was beginning to feel agitated. "You know you have to buy a guy flowers first..." the Crimson Alchemist stated.

The Major had become slightly red in the face but it could only be chalked down as anger opposed to embarrassment. As if Miles could actually think or consider loving someone like Solf J. Kimblee. He was well aware who the man was, he was a murder. Why? Well it all started a few years back when a soldier shot an Ishvalan child. There were always trifles between Amestrians and Ishvalans long before but never so full of blood shed as the events that had followed the incident. It was clear that the one bullet was enough to justify the mistrust between the Ishvalans and the Amestrians and soon the protest escalated into a war that lasted seven long years. Until a simple one paged document had determined the Ishvalan's fate. Executive Order 3066 the initial order to activate the war of the Ishvalan Extermination.

It was described only as a hell on Earth the air fumes filled with smoke and the smell of the dead even remnants of the blood which were soaked away by the sands. The State Alchemist who had been sent in to aid in the extermination new clearly what they were doing, they knew their targets and some of them had enjoyed the very acts they committed. It wasn't a blindsight attack firing a gun and hoping you hit before you yourself were killed, no many were sure to die when a State Alchemist appeared. Especially near the end. As if the State Alchemist, Solf J. Kimblee hadn't already held enough of a reputation for being a cold bolded killer who enjoyed slaughtering countless Ishvalans with his explosive Alchemy. No, the Crimson Alchemist who thought so highly of himself had to continue to dwindle the Ishvalans. Was it even hatred this man had felt towards Miles' people or was he just cruel? The Major couldn't be exactly certain but when the war turned around it had majorly been done by this murder. The Crimson Alchemist's powers had greatly improved which had caused him to devastate what was left of Ishval. It was only shortly after this that the Ishvalan people surrender and then the war soon concluded.

Yet the thing that got to Major Miles the most was the fact that Kimblee had enjoyed every second of it... And it was deeply infuriating, especially since Miles had joined the military in hopes of changing the publics view on Ishval and his people. Unfortunately with people like the Crimson Alchemist in this world it would prove almost difficult to achieve this goal. Thus, it was time to bring the black haired Alchemist down a notch. Miles was going to regain control of this situation or at least go down trying. "Don't patronize me Kimblee..." the Ishvalan said coldly grabbing Kimblee by the scruff of his white scarf an act he would later regret, "We're not friends and we never will be..."

There was so much disgust built up inside the dark skinned man and he tightened his grip more around the Ishvalan murder. "Clearly not by the rate your taking things," the dark haired Alchemist added, "But I stand by my words, you have to buy a guy flowers first."

"I'M NOT BUYING YOU FLOWERS!" Miles hissed.

He'd lost his cool. Instantly he turned around and pushed open the closet door walking out. The nerve of Kimblee, there was no way in hell Miles was ever going to buy that vial murder flowers. Did he even realize how difficult it would be to get flowers up to Briggs. There was snow all over the ground here, it was quite clear that no flowers would be growing here anytime soon. Thus they'd have to be shipped and shipping posed the chance of the flowers being ruined not to mention would cost quite a bit of money that the Ishvalan clearly didn't want to spend. Even if on some fluke of a chance he did find flowers up North how could he be certain if the florist took good enough care of the flowers or which kind to buy for the Crimson Alchemist and once more the cos- Wait was he actually thinking this through? Miles reached up his hands to his head forgetting his grip was still around the Crimson Alchemist's scarf and before he knew it Kimblee had collided into him and both of them lay on the ground half in the closet and half out. "_Kill __me __now..._" Miles thought horrified.

He scrambled to stand up Kimblee's scarf now wrapped around him instead of the murder who was slowly getting up beside him. Miles hands stretched up to pull the fabric off but the act came to late, two soldiers were turning the corning and there eyes widen in deep confusion. "Is that...Major Miles...?" one began.

"...Coming out of the closet with Kimblee?..." the other finished.

That was it Major Miles' life was over.


	4. Chapter 4

© Disclaimer : **I ****DO ****NOT ****OWN ****THE ****RIGHTS ****TO ****FULLMETAL ****ALCHEMIST.**

** THEREFORE THIS FANFICT EXIST ON THE BASIS OF NON -**

** PROFIT ENTERTAIN. BOTH THE CHARACTERS SOLF J. KIMBLEE**

** AND MILES BELONG TO ARAKAWA AND RIGHTLY SO.**

WARNING : This story may contain suggestive themes and hints.

Chapter4: The Calm Before the Storm

At first the hallway was completely silent, the two Briggs' soldiers exchanging glances over several minutes but still kept their main focus locked on the two men who had emerged from the closet. Miles defiantly looked horrified at this point, had even blush begun to cross his face or was he just mad again? Solf J. Kimblee couldn't really tell as he stood up from the cold hard floor. He took a few moments before moving his hands up and down his clothes to dust off any dirt that may have been smudging his white jacket. The Crimson Alchemist couldn't afford to have any smudges of dirt ruining his white attire now. After all hadn't these just come back from the Dry Cleaners... The horror of having to wear something less appealing-or having to borrow clothes from Briggs. Oh no, would that be like having to borrow clothes from Miles? Kimblee frowned and tried to think it over but as he did his blue eyes caught ahold of a few undone buttons. Now, now, he couldn't have this, quickly his hands moved to button up his clothes and a gap escaped the mouths of the two Briggs soldiers which soon turned it to a full hearted gasp and several vigorously nods soon followed even before Miles had cried out, "It's not what you think!" there was deep desperation behind his voice.

A desperation that didn't seem to phase Kimblee who continued to frown. The Crimson Alchemist was truly more concerned and wound up by the newest imperfection of his attire. That was right, his white dress shirt appeared to no longer tucked in properly. What kind of reputation was he going to build if he couldn't even remain properly dressed for the whole day? Slowly he slide his hands down to his waist and began to casual tuck it an action that was quickly halted by a few whispers followed by Major's desperate attempts to regain control, "Kimblee will you stop! You're not helping!" the Ishvalan said.

A smug smile crossed the black haired Alchemist's face almost instantly after that and his mind began to think. So the two Briggs soldiers actually thought something was going on while the two were in the closet? Not to mention it appeared as though every minute that Miles endured of being accused of being with the black haired man only proved to further upsetting him. Was the Major going to blow a gasket? It really was quite amusing, perhaps Kimblee was finally going to be able to put Miles into his place after his threats at the hospital. After all what did the Crimson Alchemist really care of a few comments about '_why he was dating Miles_' began to float around? After all the rumours were defiantly more traumatizing for the Ishvalan if anything. So in a sense the State Alchemist could handle the false accusations, because in the end this entertainment would more then make up with the annoyance of being accused of being Miles' boyfriend. With his mind settled Kimblee slowly slide his hands casually into his pockets. "What are you saying Mi-Mi, do I embarrass you?" the Crimson Alchemist questioned.

The Major froze and the two Briggs soldiers gasped, "Miles and Kimblee!" one gasped

"I always wonder why Armstrong liked having Miles around...He's the gay friend!..." the other pipped up.

"No wonder Miles was sent to the hospital! He must have wanted to vis-" the first one added only to be interrupted by the second.

"What are you talking about, he wasn't sent, he volunteered! He wanted to be with Kimblee-"

With each passing second the Major was getting redder and redder in the face, it truly was amusing to Kimblee how the Ishvalan looked like a volcano about to explode. So how long was it going to take? The Crimson Alchemist frowned a bit before he caught the cold hard gaze of Miles. A strange express that although demonstrated sheer anger seemed to also hold some sort of desperation for the Ishvalan murder to set the record straight. A record Kimblee wasn't sure he wanted to fix.

Finally the opportunity for revenge was here, why would he help the Ishvalan when he never showed any other a hint of mercy during the war? It truly was too enjoyable how in a sense the dark haired Alchemist held the Major's life in his hands and slowly he parted his lips. "Yes, he came to visit me-..." Kimblee began the Briggs soldiers eyes not parting from his face.

While in the meantime the Ishvalan was wearing a sort of dumbfounded look as if he was surprised how the Crimson Alchemist had begun the sentence and debating if perhaps the murder was going to help correct the situation. A false hope that Kimblee would soon crush with his last few words, "-And!" the Alchemist began dramatically.

"And! And!" the other two Briggs soldiers cried, trying to get every detail out.

It was funny how they seemed so interested in this matter when the murder assumed they should be siding more with Major Miles. Maybe they just found it interesting that someone as stern and cold looking as that Ishvalan could potentially be in love and _with a man who had killed so many Ishvalans_. Either way Solf J. Kimblee had full intention of taking advantage of both their eagerness and curiosity. "And he didn't bring me flowers!" the Alchemist explained dramatically placing his arm over his eyes to attempt the expression of a dramatic and totally cheesy cry.

"Again with those damn flowers?" Miles yelled, not thinking before he spoke, "Where am I supposed to get them up here?"

The two Briggs soldiers gasped in unison, "Major Miles has been visiting Kimblee in jail with flowers too!" there eyes locked and the two seemed to nod now jumping to strange conclusions that this apparent _secret love_ had been going of for several years.

It was only at this point that the Ishvalan caught on to his fatal mistake and instantly he grabbed Kimblee by the collar of his shirt and began to drag him off, "Looks like they didn't get enough alone time..." one chimed up.

Miles looked about to blow a gasket again and Kimblee could only shrug as they heard the last word of the two soldiers, "But the closet is right there?..."

At this point the Crimson Alchemist kept his hands within the deep pockets of his pants as he was dragged along through the hallways. Flashes of the same familiar burly-wood coloured walls catching his gaze now and and again but no such sight could really relate to the look on the second man's face. A look that could only make the dark haired Alchemist chuckle. "Shut up Kimblee," Miles murmured the blush from his face unchanging.

He was still in disbelief of everything that had , that wasn't right... He was more accurately still in disbelief about what '_hadn't happened_'. There was defiantly nothing going on between Miles and Solf J. Kimblee and he hated how the Crimson Alchemist had done nothing more then continually instigate the matter! How much more could the Major take of this insanity? He needed to gain control back of the situation and perhaps if he could out do Kimblee in these mind games that would be the answer to all these problems. A nice game of chicken, sure the black haired Alchemist seemed in control now but how much control would he have if Miles actually got those stupid flowers. That would be enough to show up that no good murder wouldn't it? Enough to say, you don't intimidate me! At the same time it would still remain deeply embarrassing and scaring to the Major, how many of his people had been slaughtered by this madman? And could they forgive him for these action?

To actually be nice to that man! It made Miles want to vomit. He was a snake ready to pounce on his prey not present them with a present for their wretched behaviour. Yet, what choice did he have? If Miles didn't play the game and allowed the Crimson Alchemist to get the best of him, wouldn't that also disgrace the memory of all those who had died? Either way he would be disappointing his people but it was either he could go down sinking or come up floating from the victory of out shining Solf J. Kimblee.

So it was really decided huh?... Major Miles lifted Kimblee up a bit and let go off him, before turning away. "It's time to finish that tour..."

By this point the black haired Alchemist could only frown in disbelief. Had the white haired Ishvalan actually calmed down? Was he really going to let everything the Crimson Alchemist said go? He wasn't going to yell again? This was truly disappointing. None the less, Kimblee slid his hands out of his pockets and lowered them to his sides nodding. "Whatever you say Miles..."

Now the only sound that dwelled within the hallway was the echo of their footsteps. A sound that seemed secluded to only them until another set of echoes joined in. Someone was coming closer, it sounded like a larger group and with each pace the second set of noises drew closer and closer. It was now only a matter of moments before the visible figures of Vato Falman, Buccaneer, Edward and Alphonese came into view. The two Elric boys or so the Crimson Alchemist assumed them to be seemed be be tied up and were being held in the hands of a macho looking man with a significant build and a unique Mohawk braided hairstyle. His black coat was open and one could clearly see his blue military uniform gleaming from underneath. So this man must have been Buccaneer, since Kimblee highly doubted the tall and scrawny looking man next to this block could be classified as a bear. Yes, the man standing next to Buccaneer defiantly had to be Falman one of Mustang's dogs with his dull sliver hair on top of lower portion of hair that was black and wearing his black coat tightly around his military uniform.

Kimblee continued to observe the two parties as they meet within the centre of the hallway. It was at this point that Major Miles took the first opportunity possible to speak, "Buccaneer, what are you doing?" the white haired Ishvalan questioned his hands neatly behind his back as he stood tall meeting the bear like man's eyes directly.

"Prisoner transfer sir..." the bear said firmly, "I'm moving the Elric brother's from the East cells to the west."

Ahh, so he'd been correct. Who else could be the Fullmetal Alchemist after all. His title seemed to fit him quite well in that bulky suit of armour. What a dedicated young boy to continually lug such a loud and clunky suit about when he travelled. After all it wasn't the most appealing attire and Kimblee was certain he'd never have the guts to show his face in public wearing something as atrocious as a warn down suit of armour! Man kids these days, did they really think they were cool in those weird outfits? Oh well, Kimblee highly doubted he could persuade the Fullmetal Alchemist to change that look, but if he could he was almost certain he could provide some key tips that would help the Elric boy down the route of becoming fashionable. Perhaps a nice-

"May I ask who this is?" Buccaneer added, interrupting the black haired Alchemist's chain of thoughts.

"This is Mister Solf J. Kimblee, he's General Raven's honoured guest," Major Miles answered keeping his cool as he spoke.

He seemed to be doing better with reacting less even though Kimblee now wore a smug expression. The short boy next to the Fullmetal Alchemist seemed to blink a bit and the Crimson Alchemist assumed that this must have been Alphonse Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist's younger brother. He defiantly fit the role, his height was a definite give away because the features could just be general, if the Fullmetal Alchemist never took of the armour how could he grantee that both had blonde hair and golden eyes-oh well it didn't really matter. At least the younger one seemed to have some fashionable sense wearing a red coat-well wearing actually clothes rather then a suit of armour. After all wouldn't it be cold to wear a suit of armour this far up North? It really didn't seem wise at all... Slowly his train of thought ended and decided to take the opportunity to speak up now. Raising his hand to grip his hat he pushed it up so his blue eyes could gaze forward directly at Buccaneer before moving to the armoured boy, "Wait did you say the Elric brother's. You mean the Fullmetal Alchemist? I see...now I understand your nickname."

Instantly Falman and Buccaneer reacted pointing to blonde haired shrimp while Major Miles eyes just gazed at the boy before he motioned to point at the the same small boy as well. "Oh...It's this one..." Kimblee could only frown a bit, he'd been certain his deductions were flawless. Perhaps he'd overanalyzed this...

The true Fullmetal Alchemist seemed to clench his teeth together, as if he was ready to attack. An expression the State Alchemist was becoming used to by this point due to Miles' many freak , it had been a simple mistake and even the dark haired Alchemist couldn't help but remain slightly dumbfounded by the truth. Wouldn't it have made so much more sense for the armoured boy to be the Fullmetal Alchemist. He was certainly dressed for the part... Kimblee's frown expanded a bit before he changed the expression into a smile and parted his lips, "Nice to meet you," the Crimson Alchemist said lifting up his hat, "I've heard much about the Fullmetal Alchemist."

The blonde seemed to be frowning at this point before adding a simple and unenthusiastic, "_Hello_."

Clearly the boy wasn't happy to be speaking with the white clad man at all. His manners were defiantly lacking there. Oh well, it didn't matter to Kimblee at least he'd been polite enough with his greetings. In the end that was all that mattered. He smiled slightly to himself only to catch a deeply confused frown from Miles, who then chose to interrupt, "Carry on then..."

"Will do," the answer was brief but than Buccaneer added, "Armstrong and General Raven are at the sight where the monster attacked."

"I'll had over admittedly," the Ishvalan assured, "Come on Kimblee..."

Major Miles moved to the side and began to walk around the other party. It was only at this point that the Crimson Alchemist reacted by lowering his hat back onto his head and then following after the dark skinned Ishvalan wearing the snow-blindness glasses.


End file.
